


Catnip

by orphan_account



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: catnip, it's really stupid, they're dweebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meouch gets high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've wrote in a while. I hope it's ok!!

Sung stared at the plant and smiled his wide grin. Reaching out and snagging a few of the stems up from the ground, he made his way across the street, where Meouch stood, hitting on a girl.

“So yeah, we have a show this weekend if ya wanna come, pal-” Meouch was suddenly cut off by Sung standing beside him, jumping up and down with excitement. “WHAT?” The Commander screeched, looking over at Doctor Sung. 

“I have a gift for you!” The Doctor said to him. Meouch looked down at his hands and saw the plants. 

“Aww fuck yeah!” He yelled before stopping. “What is it-”

“CATNIP YOU BET!” Doctor Sung screamed, watching the girl Meouch had been talking to sneak away from them. Meouch took the plants from the doctor and examined it. 

“Cool. What am I supposed to do with it?” He asked. Sung shrugged. 

“I think you sniff it or something?” Sung laughed. “Hell if I know.” 

“Oh,” He said, laughing, putting the plant up to his nose. His eyes grew wide and he dropped the plant in front of him. A smile grew on his face, revealing his teeth, and he grabbed Sung. “I LOVE IT.” 

“Are you ok, there, Commander?” Sung asked. “You're drooling...”

Commander Meouch responded with a loud “YES”, before skipping off into the distance. Sung picked up the plants and followed after the lion. 

“He spit on me...” Sung said, wiping spit off his visor. 

~

Opening the door, Meouch skipped inside and saw Havve sitting on the couch, reading a book. “Oh my god!” Meouch yelled, admiring the light that was shining on Havve from the window being open. “You look so pretty, Havve! Can I...just...” He stopped, going over to the cyborg and rubbing against his chest. 

“YOUR PURRING PREVENTS ME FROM MURDERING YOU,” Havve told him, petting him. Meouch fell onto the floor, rolling around on his back, expecting Havve to continue to pet him. When he realized that wasn't about to happen, he stood up, and still in a haze, made his way to his room. 

~

Once inside his room, he looked up at the strings that he had put up everywhere to play with. He began batting at the strings and laughing. “I'm gonna get these fuckers!” He giggled, hitting the strings back and forth until he got bored. 

Flopping down on the bed, he slowly felt his high going away. “No...” He said. “I'm having fun!” 

“Fun?” Someone said. Meouch jumped up from the bed to be faced with Sung, who held some more catnip up with a smile on his face. “Can aliens do this shit too? It seems fun!”

“Let's find out, pal!” Meouch chuckled.


End file.
